100 Situations
by Vampire Toy
Summary: 100 situations, 100 possibilities for the little girl with a pink bow. My 100 prompts for livejournal, starring Marlene!
1. 079 Safegaurd

**Prompt:** 079. Safegaurd

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: PG13

Character Focus: Marlene, Cloud

XXX

"I love you." She told him.

She told him every night, because he needed to hear it.

"I love you too." he replied.

He said it every night, because she needed to believe it.

They were a good few years apart but it didn't matter to either of them. When Marlene had turned eighteen, Cloud had first approached her.

He'd told her that he had always loved her and that he'd waited for her to grow to ask if she loved him too.

She said she did.

She knew she was lying.

She knew he was lying.

But Marlene was ok with it, because if she woke up early enough she could see his hair free of its gel. And when his hair was messy and sticking out every which way in those early morning rays, she could almost see _him_.

He knew he was using her to replace someone.

He knew she was using him to replace someone.

But Cloud was ok with it, because when she stood in just the right light, her bow and her braid would shine ever so brightly. If he caught her at just the right angle, he could see _her_.

When Cloud was away on missions, Marlene had time to think. It brought her back to realizing that he really _had_ died that night in her arms. Still she thought over everything she didn't want to think about.

How his hair was much too light to be _his_.

How his eyes were much too sad to be _his_.

How everything about him, just wasn't _him_.

When he left Marlene to go on his missions, Cloud would compare the two. He didn't like doing it, as it brought him back to reality, a reality where _she_ did not exist. They were almost the same but too different.

Her hair was too dark to be _hers_.

Her eyes were too sullen to be _hers_.

Her personality, her hobbies, it just wasn't _her_.

But neither of them dwelled too long on any of the differences.

Because when Marlene came to greet Cloud, he was always dirtied from the job and his hair was always a beautiful mess.

Because as Cloud held out his arms for Marlene to embrace him, she would be in just the right light.

Marlene knew he was just _her_ safegaurd.

Cloud knew she was just _his_ safegaurd.

They both knew none of it was for real.

XXX

A/N: Woah, angsty much? In case you were confused, Cloud missed Aeris and Marlene missed Denzel. Yes Denzel is dead in this. Anyway, I started a 100 Situations challenge and this was one of the prompts. I'll be putting the others in as chapters, out of order of course, but still. Hope you liked. R&R please. Flames Welcome.


	2. 042 Accident

**Prompt:** 042. Accident

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: PG13

Character Focus: Marlene, Yuffie

Warnings: Angst and femslash….that means hints of girl x girl love.

XXX

An accident, that's what it was.

Something that wasn't supposed to happen, something that wasn't her fault.

A mishap.

The female ninja's heart was racing; she had lost her.

Lost her!

How did she lose someone who she cared about so much?

She couldn't ask for help, people would only hold it against her, she knew they would.

Didn't they always?

Even if it was an accident.

Just an accident.

They would say that they had known all along that she would mess up, that this would happen.

Yuffie didn't always mind it when her friends would say things like that; she couldn't help being a teensy bit troublesome; it came with her profession.

But this time….no this time she didn't want to hear it.

This time she was angry enough at herself to take what they said to heart, this time she knew they would _mean_ it.

She didn't want it to be this way!

It was bad enough when they had first started going out, her and Marlene.

Barret was pissed.

"_You made my baby gay, what is it with you? Couldn't you find someone else to fuck up?"_

They might have been harsh words if it weren't already in Barret's personality to spew out things like that. It was very much like him to grow a second head when his daughter was involved.

That and Yuffie could easily play off his nasty words; it didn't much matter to her what others thought anyway.

Barret got over it in the end, didn't he?

Well, after a long bout of threats and restraining orders anyway….

It was very Romeo and Juliet, Yuffie thought.

A very harsh journey that ended a little happier than the play.

Or not.

She'd made a mistake, hadn't been calculating enough like Cid, hadn't been observant enough like Vincent; she'd completely messed up.

It was an accident.

An _accident_.

Everyone was silent.

They stood around the hospital bed with sullen faces, all of them looking down at the little girl who'd grown up so fast only to fall near death too soon.

It was an **accident**.

Yuffie just wanted Marlene to liven up a little; she was the cautious one of the two after all.

"_Let me teach you to ride a motorcycle."_

Yuffie just wanted Marlene to have fun with her.

Marlene did well; she learned fast, but not fast enough.

Yuffie closed her eyes tightly as tears began to trickle down her face.

The ninja had even bought Marlene her own motorcycle.

Dammit she had been ready! She was ready and everything had just gone _wrong_.

They were both riding, shouting over at each other despite it being nearly impossible to hear either of their voices over the roar of the engines.

That might have been the first hint at a problem; they couldn't hear each other.

Yuffie couldn't hear Marlene when she had shrieked.

When Marlene 'fell behind' she didn't realize that Marlene had fallen.

When she honked at a truck whizzing by, giving the driver a playful wave; she didn't realize that he would be distracted.

Yuffie turned to find Marlene had fallen and her bike had her legs pinned.

The driver of the truck had only just seen her; he pressed on the breaks as fast as he could, he swerved, he did everything he could to keep from hitting her.

But he **did** hit her.

It was an accident; it wasn't the drivers fault.

It wasn't her fault…..Yuffie couldn't have known….or maybe….what Yuffie had thought was a squeal of joy, was Marlene's scream for help.

It was an accident.

Yuffie opened her eyes to look at the scarred girl in front of her who barely managed to stay alive each night.

It was an accident.

An accident that was all her fault.

XXX

A/N: I'm such an angst muffin. Whelp, I'd never seen this pairing so I thought I'd give it a whirl. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
